


Now that I have your attention....

by ladyfeather



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Sanami Matoh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfeather/pseuds/ladyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edited December 19, 2014<br/>I found the more explicit version<br/>JJ takes home a very drunk Drake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now that I have your attention....

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Sanami Matoh. She graciously allows us to play with them.

**Now That I Have Your Attention**

 It was one of those rare occasions that all the ‘A’ detectives in the CI Unit worked the same shift. There was a major case going right now, and most of the investigation needed to be done in the daytime. The ‘B’ teams had the second and third shifts during this time, and now that the investigation was finally winding down, all the guys decided to head to the local bar.

 They even had a reason to do so – Drake’s birthday was a few days past and he had just turned 40. Someone had called ahead to the local bar and arranged a cake to be delivered, and they had circulated that it would be a birthday celebration for Drake and gifts would be welcome.

 Somehow, even in the gossip ridden community that was the 2-7, this fact had never gotten back to Drake, so he was totally unaware of what awaited him at the bar. Callahans Corner, cleverly named after its owner, was a local hot spot for most of the 2-7 personnel, especially the CI Unit. There was just something about hitting that 40 marker that turned even your best friends into sadists. The bartender even had the guts to put up black crepe paper and balloons with 40 on them. Even the gifts reflected the theme.

 He now was the dubious owner of 4 black coffee mugs with a large white 40 on the side. There were three other birthdays coming up over the next few years, and they were all a 40th too. At least he wouldn’t have to buy them a gift – he’d just return the one they gave him! The t-shirts and sweat shirts he could use around the house, but he sure as hell wasn’t wearing them in public.

 The one treasured gift that he received was from Ryo – an autographed jersey worn by Mike Richter, the New York Rangers top goalie ever. Ryo knew of Drake’s love of hockey, and he even invited him over to watch a few games after work when he had the time. Ryo didn’t get into the regular season that much, but the Cup Finals always caught his interest, no matter which teams were playing.

 There had been a steady stream of officers through the night, many just stopping to wish Drake a happy belated birthday, others stayed for a while to enjoy the camaraderie of the 2-7 crew.

 But now things were winding down, a few people had already left, and others were readying to go. Drake took a look around the bar and noticed that it was mainly his fellow workers that still remained. He was a little drunk, but not so much as to greatly impair his thinking.

 Ted and Carmelita were sitting in the back booth, trying not to be noticed as they were making out. Now there was an odd couple. Drake would have thought that she would have beaten Ted half to death by now, but somehow they finally seemed to hit it off. Ted had always been rather offensive around women, even his first encounter with his soon-to-be partner put him flat on his back.

 Even Jim and Janet were here; Jim was with his fiancée Suzanne and Janet had dragged along some body builder she picked up at the gym. About the only ones here single and alone were JJ and himself. The Chief didn’t count since he was married, as was Marty.

 Dee and Ryo, well, what can you say. Those two were made for each other. Their wedding was to be next year. Now that they were out in the open, it was obvious that they had been together for some time. Just no one noticed – or didn’t care to let it be known that they noticed. Once New York allowed gay marriages things had changed between the two. Just last year at Rose’s wedding they let it out to a select few in the precinct - mainly the CI Unit - that they were indeed seeing each other, for seven years to be exact, and that they would eventually marry.

 Yeah, back in 2011, that’s when Rose left the 2-7. That was also when JJ latched onto him as the daily squeeze, or should he say tackle dummy. Thinking back to that time, had JJ figured it out between Dee and Ryo, that they were an item? He was really depressed, and mentioned something about the two of them changing. Thanks to the drink, things were vague – he remembered that at that time he had just gotten dumped by his latest girlfriend and really wasn’t all that interested in JJ’s love life, or lack of it.

 It was damned depressing. Here he sat, 40 years old, and not even a possible woman lined up. All he ever got were one night stands, a ‘thanks but no thanks’ for his efforts. What was wrong? Was he that much of a drag to date? He tried taking them to nice places – the latest hot movie, concerts, or just a quiet dinner downtown. Even sporting events if they were interested; a lot of women were interested in hockey now days. He’d get one, rarely two nights in the sack before they weren’t available any more.

  _Life’s a bitch, and then you die. Ain’t it the truth! Looks like I’m gonna die alone and single. You’d think with all those people out there, just one of them would be right for me. Ah, I’m turning into a morose drunk – definitely time to head home._

 Drake stood up and made a round of the tables, thanking all those still remaining for giving him such a nice party. But the smile slid from his face as he exited the bar. Once again he was heading home alone.

 #=#=#=#

 Drake had been a down mood for several weeks now, and once JJ really thought about it he traced it back to when Drake hit his 40th birthday. Did that have something to do with his depressed mood? Maybe he'd ask him about it next time they were on duty. He had really looked sad when he left earlier. He had two days off and he probably didn’t have anyone to go out with yet. Maybe he could cheer him up tomorrow, take him out to a movie or something. It’s not like he had anything to do either.

 JJ had stayed late to help out Ted with a case after his and Drake's shift ended. Ted had done JJ a few favors over the past month and he felt it was his duty to help Ted out this time. It was mostly a lot of paperwork, but of the type that you needed to keep your concentration focused, to be able to work without interruption. It had taken almost 3 hours, but it was all done. And JJ had off the next day, so he decided to stop for a drink before heading home.

 What JJ didn't expect was to find Drake in the bar, and damned close to being completely wasted. It was only 10PM, he’d been here for at most 4 hours. He must have really worked hard to get that drunk that fast.

 He chose a seat next to his partner since the other patrons had given him several seats distance. It took a few moments, but finally Drake's eyes focused enough to recognize the face next to him.

 "JJ! Hey dude, whatcha doin' here? No big doin's elsewhere? Thought you'd be out partyin' or sumpthin' – or whatever since we have off tomorrow. Join me in a drink? I think you'll fit…." Drake went into a fit of laughter at his witty, at least to him, comment.

 JJ knew that his partner was too far gone to make it home alone safely, even in a cab. In fact Drake was in no shape to make it out of the bar on his own, much less all the way home. And JJ’s apartment was closer to the bar than Drake's. "I have a better idea. How about you stop over my place for a drink? You can relax a bit more there too, take off your shoes, stretch out on the sofa…" _And sleep off this bender you're on,_ he thought, but didn't add.

 "I gotz me sucha good buddy here. Hey barkeep, dis iz ma parner, we fight crime in dis city, don't we JJ? We’re like Batman and Robin." The barkeep smiled and nodded, then moved toward JJ, who had motioned for the barkeep to come closer.

 In a low voice JJ asked the barkeeper if Drake owed anything and to please phone for a cab. He wanted to get his friend home before there were any problems. The barkeeper said the bill was paid and since he knew most of the 27th precinct detectives, went to make the call for JJ. He signaled to JJ it would be 10 minutes and JJ acknowledged the signal.

 It was very interesting trying to get Drake out of the bar and into the cab. It seems his legs had a mind of their own and had absolutely no intention to hold up Drake’s body. It didn’t help that Drake had a bad case of the giggles too. But with perseverance and sheer luck after 5 minutes of all but dragging his partner, the 50 foot (15 meters) mission was finally accomplished.

 The cab pulled up in front of JJ’s apartment complex and the cabbie turned on the blinkers. Even the driver knew it would take some time to unload his passengers. After paying the driver – with a very nice tip by the way, both he and JJ managed to get Drake to his feet, although rather shaky. JJ put his right arm around Drake’s waist and managed to get Drake’s left arm locked around his neck. This gave him enough leverage to slowly maneuver the drunken man toward the entrance. Again thanking the driver for his help, JJ made it to the bank of elevators without mishap, and luckily there was no one else in the elevator as they rode up to his floor.

 #=#=#=#=#

 JJ looked at his partner, now passed out cold on his bed. He had stripped him to his underwear, but that was about all. There wasn’t anything else he could do to help him right now. Come morning he’d have to supply some aspirin or ibuprofen to allow Drake to greet the new day as a human. Shaking his head, he stripped down himself and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. By the time he returned, Drake had rolled a bit to his side, but that was about all. Slipping on a pair of pajama bottoms he sat on the side of the bed.

 “At least you aren’t taking up the whole bed. You left me some room.” After patting Drake on the behind JJ slid under the sheet and turned off the nightlight. With as drunk as Drake was, he didn’t expect to see him waking until at least mid-afternoon.

 It was just starting to get light out when the warmth of a body snuggling up to him woke JJ. Drake’s one arm was casually wrapped around his waist while the other was snaking through his hair and around his neck. JJ was suddenly very awake. Drake was kissing his neck, murmuring all sorts of erotic things in his ear, and there was a nice firmness rubbing against his backside.

 The arm loosened around his waist and wandered upward a bit then suddenly stopped. Drake abruptly sat up in the bed, trying to figure out where he was. “Where am I, and who’re you?”

 JJ stifled a chuckle. “You, my dear partner, are in my bed fondling my body. Any other questions?”

 Reality was slowly seeping into Drake’s consciousness. He still wasn’t sober, but he wasn’t quite as bad as when JJ first put him to bed. “I guess I wuz just fondlin’ you, wasn’t I? Damnit, JJ. If you were only a woman. You're so soft, you smell so nice, you fit so well in my arms that I just wanted to ....”

Feeling Drake’s body moving against his had triggered JJ’s sexual instincts. He knew it wasn’t right, but he decided to go for it. JJ knew he would never have a better chance than this. He’d often daydreamed of what his partner would be like in bed, now he was going to find out.

 “Then do it, take me Drake, I can make you feel good. You know that. Just for tonight, let's make each other happy. What have we got to lose? No one needs to know, this is just between the two of us.”

 Drake blinked several times, like he could change the scenario if he just focused elsewhere. What JJ had just said slowly penetrated the drunken haze. “You want me to fuck you? I don’t know if I can. You’re a guy, a gay, a gay guy, and so am I... a guy that is.... Wadda I do?”

 JJ slid one hand down and gently squeezed Drake’s ball sac. Right now, Drake was just drunk enough to go with the flow without too much fuss. “Just do what comes naturally, Drakey my boy, just do what comes naturally. And now that I have your attention....”

 JJ’s actions caught Drake off-guard, allowing JJ to lean over and kiss Drake very gently on the lips. While doing so, JJ managed to push him down onto the bed. It had been a while since JJ had a bed partner. When Drake had snuggled close, JJ could feel the press of Drake’s cock against his ass, awakening desirous feelings within him. He wanted to show Drake that he could please him, show him that a man didn’t necessarily need a woman to have good sex.

 And please him he did. He started at the neck and worked down, working on every erogenous zone Drake had. He trailed his fingers down his ribcage, reveling in the shivers he felt flow through Drake’s body. A few quick licks and a nibble to the ear had him moaning loudly, causing Drake to use his hands to search out the erogenous zones on JJ.

 JJ felt Drake stiffen as he latched onto a nipple, licking and sucking before moving to the other and doing the same. But he also felt Drake’s hands clench his body tightly in response, raising JJ’s emotional state just a bit higher. JJ couldn’t say right now whether he or Drake was more turned on, especially since Drake was now sucking on his neck. Even being as drunk as he was, his partner was quite enthusiastic in bed and very receptive to all of JJ’s ministrations.

 All that was left was to go for the gold. As his hand slid over Drake’s cock, Drake could no longer keep silent. The moans and gasps filled the air, and JJ’s heart with happiness. Drake’s hands wrapped around JJ’s shoulders, thrusting his body into JJ’s hand.

 While he entertained Drake he had begun to prep himself for entry. Kicking off the pajama bottoms was easy, and there was always lube tucked away within easy reach of the bed. He had managed to open it and discreetly applied it to his hand, leaving the tube with reach for when he needed to do Drake.

 Feeling that he was almost ready, he applied lube to Drake’s cock and positioned himself over Drake.

 Drake looked up at JJ, uncertain of what was about to happen. “What now?”

 JJ just smiled and placed his index finger on Drake’s lips as he slowly and carefully slid onto Drake’s very erect member. “Heaven.”

 Drake closed his eyes and gasped, the tightness of the entry unlike anything he had ever imagined. He could feel that he was deep within JJ, the heat radiating from JJ was seeping into Drake’s groin. And then JJ began to move.

 Drake was totally engrossed in the act, moving with JJ, gripping his legs to keep him close. Wanting to see what JJ was doing, he opened his eyes to behold a beautiful sight.

 Until now, he hadn’t paid attention to JJ’s body. He had been enjoying the attention JJ was giving to him, and blindly trying to return the feelings. But now here was this gorgeous, sensuous entity, his head thrown back in ecstasy, moaning in time with the thrusts of Drake’s pelvis. His fingertips were spread across Drake’s abdomen, slowly moving in random patterns. He watched in awe of this beautiful human being, totally unabashed by the position they were in. Even in his drunken state he realized that no woman had ever exhibited that much enjoyment when they had sex with him.

 His thoughts were cut short as JJ moved his one hand from Drake’s abdomen and started stroking his own cock. He was hypnotized by the action, unable to take his eyes from JJ. He could feel that he too was about to cum. Both began moving faster, more erratically. Caught in the emotions, Drake reached out and put one hand with JJ’s, stroking in time with his movements. That was enough to send the men over the edge, both releasing at the same time, with almost equal ferocity.

 JJ collapsed onto Drake’s chest, breathing hard. He could feel Drake’s heart pounding as fast as his own. When they both had finally gotten their breathing under control, JJ moved off of Drake’s body, feeling more than hearing a slight ‘plop’ as he disengaged himself. He lie there next to Drake for a few more minutes before reaching over for the tissue box.

 “Here, I think you may need these.”

 Drake was still a bit winded, and possibly a bit confused. “Is sex always like that?”

 JJ had a glazed look on his face. “Yeah, and sometimes it’s even better. I think the two of us just haven’t had enough sex – good sex – for a long while, and that’s what accelerated the reaction between us. I know that I haven’t had a steady boyfriend for a while; I think the last one was the guy I took to Rose’s wedding, almost a year ago. It’s slim pickings lately. Most of the availables are more into S&M than I like, or they’re beginners that don’t know their way around a dildo.”

 Drake snorted and waved his hand to dismiss JJ. “Hell, I haven’t had a steady girl for even longer, just a one night stand every month or so. I just can’t seem to find a girl that wants me as much as I want her. Am I really that much of a loser?”

 JJ smiled. “No, you’re damned good in bed, even drunk. If you were gay I’d snap you up in a moment. You wouldn’t think about switch hitting, would you?”

 Drake shook his head. “Perhaps I should. No woman ever pleased me the way you just did.” Tilting his head toward JJ he asked, “Should we try this again, next weekend?”

 JJ smiled. Maybe they had just found the answer to their love life problems. “I think we should start with a shower first. And then we can discuss this in the morning.”

 


End file.
